


The italian double feature.

by orphan_account



Series: small town au (memories of an eternal summer) [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Slice of Life, chika you yoshiko and maru are mentioned, they go to a double-feature and the woods, will they make a cameo? the answer is idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “And it’s terrifying.”Summer could finally start.





	The italian double feature.

Maki liked to keep things to herself (unless they were complains and whatnot) but everyone knew she liked movies, so when she asked them to go to that Italian double-feature with her everyone agreed. Someone, say Yazawa Nico, of course said she wouldn’t spend the slightest bit of her rather frugal amount of money to read subtitles for more than three hours but looking at Maki’s expression (a hopeful one, for once) she sighed and agreed. Sometimes she wished she could stop torturing that girl and just be nice to her but she knew Maki wouldn’t want nor like that, so she didn’t. As for her, she didn’t care about anything if the girls were happy. Sometimes she felt like an idiot parent with them. They didn’t have much age difference but she felt in charge— she didn’t want to know why but had suspicions, though that was the thing she liked to think about the least. So she agreed to see ‘those boring fucking movies’. She knew Maki wanted to thank her. Her face said so.

The first girls to be at the cinema that Saturday morning were Honoka, Umi and Kotori. Maki had already arrived but had fled elsewhere on the meantime because she didn’t want them to think she was as excited as she was. Then Nozomi and Eli did so and since they had run on Rin and Hanayo as they walked they all arrived together. Nico found Maki staring at some random shop on her way there and dragged her inside the cinema playfully, a smile on her face and an almost-smile on Maki’s. So very deep inside they did like the other, either a bit or a lot (most likely the latter). They were ready to go in— that is, after Honoka, Hanayo and Nozomi bought all the food they needed to last for three hours. In the end they all put a little bit of money and bought lots of stuff they’d share inside.

Long story short the movies were good. Even Nico had to accept they had been a blast—not like she could deny it with tears flowing out of her eyes like runaway rivers. When they exited the cinema they could barely walk and the light seemed to be haunting and too bright.

“First one wasn’t that good, though— the subtitles went too fast.” Nico said. Maki looked elsewhere.

“Then learn to read faster.” She said. Nico contained a snort.

“Hey, hey, I’m not attacking you or anything. The movie was good, the subtitles… not that much.” They kept talking about the movies for a while, then Honoka said she had to go do some ‘important business’. They asked her what it was. She smiled with that smile of hers (needless to say dumb to an impressive extent but at the same time so terribly happy and nice and good. Like a one hundred percent good and naïve smile everyone loved, even if they hated it. Which is weird but it’s true, like Honoka herself).

“Chika-chan and You-chan invited me to play by the train tracks! If any of you want to come—” Eli interrupted her.

“You mean the abandoned train tracks, right?” She asked. Honoka frowned at her.

“Of course I mean the abandoned ones, Eli-chan! I’m not that dumb.” She looked kind of offended but there was a hint of amusement in her tone of voice, probably due to the excitement to meet her new friends.

Chika and You were from the other class at their school. Honoka met them by the train tracks one day and they bonded quickly. As Nico and Maki liked to say, ‘they’re as dumb and reckless as her’. The others had seen them a few times and had talked once or twice but aside from knowing they were cool, funny and hung out with Honoka, Kotori and even Umi from time to time they knew nothing about them. They didn’t really have connections to the kids from other classes, as small as the town was. For example they knew that the Tsushima girl from near the river almost fell from a roof once, but they had never talked to her, or the same with the Kunikida girl, from the library. She was always there up to talking about books, but aside from small talk and book recommendations, the most literate members of their little club knew nothing about her.

“What’re you gonna do there?” Nozomi asked. Honoka smiled.

“Have an adventure!” Everyone knew what she meant. Summer meant to become anyone one could dream of. “Anyone wanna come?” She asked.

“Sounds cool, but I’m gonna pass. Gotta take care of my siblings in an hour or two. No time for games.” Nico said, and in the end everyone had something to do. As everyone went to different directions some of them wondered how true Maki’s reasons were— everyone knew she hated meeting knew people and maybe she had put an excuse not to do so. But it was alright.

 

The next day was kind of crazy, in some sort of way. When all of them woke up, none of them knew what was going to happen. Aside from Hanayo (whose anxiety was permanently warning her from imaginary or real problems) and Nozomi (who had a hunch when eating breakfast; something that could not mean any good), it seemed to be going to be a normal day, a day like all the other ones. It was the second week of summer vacation and things were already going to happen. How efficient, huh.

They all met up near the river, like they always did, and Honoka told them about that place. She said she couldn’t describe it.

“It’s totally amazing and scary and god, Chika-chan almost died yesterday and—” Umi stopped her.

“She almost died?” She asked. Honoka was still smiling and her knees were dirty.

“Yeah! It’s kinda hard to reach the place I’m talking about so we all were doomed when we were walking there yesterday, but! But! It’s one hundred thousand percent worthy, I assure you!” And weirdly enough, she did sound assuring. That’s why all of them followed her that day into the woods. Because she had sounded assuring.

 

“When are we gonna find that crappy place you’re talking about?” Nico asked, trying not to breath too loudly. She was starting to get tired and mad at Honoka for dragging them into the woods, which were leafy and either too hot or too cold. Some even said they were haunted, but in Nico’s eyes that was all bullshit. The thing is it had been an hour and they hadn’t found the damned place, and at this point of the forest Nico felt like they could get lost for good. And considering how easy it was to get lost in that forest, she felt even angrier. She didn’t want to die there and rot under an ugly leafless tree (a tree that would go leafless as soon as her dead body touched the ground).

“Uh… In a second, I think. I’m not sure if I’m taking the right route, though…” And even if the last part was muttered it was loud enough for even Maki (who was at the end of the line) to hear it.

“What?!” Nico screamed. “We’re lost!” And everyone started talking at the same time. Some said that they weren’t. Others said that they were. Others were insulting Honoka with words no parent would like to hear from their kid. Then Honoka spoke, with her voice tall and proud like always.

“We aren’t lost! I’m just… Not sure if this is the right way, that’s all.” Honoka said. And now she didn’t sound assuring at all.

“I can’t believe you’ve walked us into our deaths! Thanks, you stupid idiot!” Nico was starting to walk towards Honoka with her fist closed when Kotori stopped her with a hug (typical Kotori, who wasn’t afraid of getting hit if it meant protecting someone).

“Calm down, Nico-chan! Honoka-chan knows the way, right, Honoka-chan?” Kotori sounded hopeful but Honoka was looking up, and Honoka looking up always meant trouble.

“About that…” And everyone started talking again. Umi was sighing too loud and looking tired of everything plus scared to death. Kotori was trying to calm Maki down, who was as angry as Nico. Hanayo was trying not to cry, and Rin was too. Her biggest fear was getting lost in the woods (ever since it had happened once). Nozomi was walking around so she could find something that could hint them their location. Eli was trying to breath. She was scared shitless, too. And Honoka was turning into a puddle.

“Hey, hey! Calm down. We’ve known this forest all of our lives, we can get out of here, no sweat!” She said. She sounded a bit more assuring now, but not enough. Rin was crying silently, now. Hanayo was trying to calm her down.

“You get out us out of here, you dumbass! You’re the one who made us get lost!” Maki’s eyes were teary. She was too mad. And of course she was. All of the stories they were told about the forest were more than unflattering and way more terrible than scary, so wanting to kill Honoka was a normal reaction. It could’ve even called a nice one.

“I’m sorry, okay?! I’m sorry!” She sounded serious for once so everyone stopped talking. “I’ll… I’ll find a way to get us out. I’ll do it. And we’ll get out before the sun goes down.” And they started walking again. They couldn’t find anything for two hours. Then they found the cottage.

It was your typical house in the woods taken straight out of an horror movie. Worse part is it didn’t even look like a house. It was just four walls, a door, a toilet (just sitting there like some kind of weird chair), an old and unusable couch, three windows and a ceiling, which made the thought of people living there sound like some kind of sick joke. Plus it had a notebook that had only written one thing in it and it was the date from twenty years ago that day. So when Honoka said they could make that place their clubhouse everyone wanted to hit her. Even Kotori.

“Honoka, that’s the craziest idea you’ve ever had, and it’s no time for crazy ideas. We need to get home.” Eli said, using her I-know-what-I’m-talking-about tone of voice. “Plus, look at it. It’s dirty—”

“We can clean it!”

“The walls have holes—”

“We can fix them!”

“It doesn’t look stable—”

“We can make it be!”

“We don’t know if its someone’s—”

“It doesn’t look like it!”

“And it’s terrifying.”

“I can’t argue with that,” Honoka started. “But really, you eight need to look in the potential of things! This house has lots! I’m really picturing the coolest clubhouse ever in this. Even better than the one the kids from the other class have!” And that dragged them in. Honoka started explaining her make-over plan and apparently getting lost in the woods made her act and sound and even be smarter, because her plan sounded fantastic and everyone ended up agreeing in the end. It was three o’clock in the afternoon and they already had a clubhouse. The thing is they didn’t know where.

It took them four hours to get out of the woods after that, but they remembered where the clubhouse was and knew they could never leave Honoka in charge again. Now summer could really start. Finally and with a last breath of pure joy and blue skies, summer was starting to hint its true colors.

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo hello yall. hope yall had a good week and heres another part of the small town au. aqours girls could maybe make cameos in the future (bc im a slut when it comes to museqours interactions). also. im not saying how old they are bc i think its better for the reader to find out? theyre not kids nor their canon ages tho. what else. um. changed the name of the au so itd be more fitting. also. thanks for reading what i write, i really appreciate that. i may post some other fics unrelated to LL so please bear with me **coughpristincough**. idk if its wrong or not to write fics about real people. what are your thoughts, reader? i asked my friends and they said no. as for me, i'm confused. anyways. thanks for reading, take care and peace out. this was sailor and their stupid rant. o7


End file.
